


Mystic Messenger Oneshots!

by TheCurseofCat



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurseofCat/pseuds/TheCurseofCat
Summary: A bunch of stories featuring you and the RFA ;) Hope you enjoy





	Mystic Messenger Oneshots!

It had been approximately a year since you joined the RFA. Every single member had their charms and their features that made them all uniquely attractive. You admired Jaehee and her minimalist style, how she lived a simple life yet still managed to be elegant. You loved Yoosung and his childlike innocence that never failed to make you swoon. You adored Jumin's work ethic and how hard working he was. You enjoyed Luciel and his courage to stand out ( you also loved how he always made you laugh).   
And then there was Zen, the epitome of beauty and grace. You wanted him and he knew you wanted him. Luckily, yet unbeknownst to you, he lusted after you too. He felt such an intense longing for you, a deep desire to show you how badly he needed to worship your body. It was the 4th of July and as the fireworks went off outside of his apartment, he decided that he would make both of your wishes come true. Tonight he would unleash the beast. 

A few hours later your phone went off, signaling that you had just gotten a text message from Zen. Your heart instantly began to go twice the normal speed as you read that he wanted you to come over his place to hang out for a bit. Being the lust driven vixen you are, decided that he was providing you with an opportunity that you simply could not refuse. Excitedly, you dressed yourself for the occasion, making sure that you looked unbelievably alluring. You slip on a short black skirt, tight red crop top and a pair of black knee high boots. You applied your makeup, accentuating your already gorgeous facial features and headed towards your door before you stopped abruptly. Smiling to yourself coyly, you slipped off your panties, firmly believing that they were unnecessary.

Zen waited for you in his apartment, thinking of caressing your smooth velvet-like skin. He daydreamed of running his tongue and lips across every single inch of your body, and how wonderful your voice would sound as you moan his name softly. He felt his cock hardening at the thoughts he was having when his door bell rang. The white haired actor practically sprinted to his door and opened it. He gasped inaudibly at the sight of you at his door, with the Independence Day fireworks popping and shining colorfully in the background. Zen believed that this moment in his life had to be one of the best he had ever lived. It was so perfect that it seemed staged. 

You looked up at him, smiling seductively. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"   
He felt his member growing more hard at the sight of you, grabbing your hand and pulling you in. He shut the door forcefully behind you and slammed you against the wall. "Have you any idea how long I've wanted you?" He asked, leaning down licking the shell of your ear. 

You smirked, running your fingers through his soft white hair while your other hand caressed his jaw. "You've made it clear enough before, Zen" 

He began kissing your neck, causing you to moan softly. At this point, his cock was completely solid. Zen grabbed your chin and kissed you passionately. He couldn't wait any longer than he already had been. "I have to taste you, please. Please let me taste that sweet pussy," he whispered against your lips. He waited eagerly for your response and upon seeing you nod quickly, he instantaneously dropped to his knees in front of. Zen pressed his soft lips on every inch of your legs. The actor lifted one of your legs and placed it over his shoulder, all while still looking up at you. He lifted your skirt, pleased to see that you went commando. He chuckled lightly, "You came prepared, I see." but before you were able to respond, he hungrily began to eat your soaking cunt. He gave your pussy long lick, eating you out as though your life depended on it. You moaned loudly, feeling his warm wet tongue flicking against your swelling clit, grabbing onto his hair and grinding against his face.   
"Oh god, Zen. Yesyesyes. Fuck" you moaned incoherently.   
He looked up at you, admiring the view he had. Somehow while he was eating your sweet pussy out, he noticed that you had your shirt off. Your eyes were shut tight, one hand tangled in his hair while the other was on your breast. Your pleasure further motivated him to keep doing what he was doing. Zen nibbled on your folds, lick and sucking furiously. You were on Cloud 9, feeling the complete and utter bliss. Moaning softly up until you could feel him shoving his tongue inside your pussy. He tongue fucked you relentlessly to the point where you could only focus on him and the feel of his mouth and tongue claiming your pussy as his own. You felt your end approaching as quick as lightning.   
"Zen, oh my god. I-oh god," you screamed, unable to form words or make it known that he was very close to giving you and orgasm. Yet somehow he knew, it was the first time he had your body and somehow he had it all figured out. He knew how to make you sing, how to make your body shiver and shake for him. He continued to lick your tongue, moaning. His hot and arousing moans pushed you to the edge. Zen licked your pussy slower now, relishing in the deliciousness that is your body and your voice. The sound of your voice moaning and screaming his name was music to his ears. It was the most glorious music, if it were a song, he would play on repeat.   
He felt only partially satisfied that he was able to make you orgasm so intensely. But he still had yet to fully unleash the beast that wanted so desperately to come out and play with you.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a lemon. Kinda tired, so part two will come soon. Hope you enjoyed and remember, Cat loves you!
> 
> UPDATE: Was gonna make a part two to this, but there's been a change of plans. I'm sorry if you guys looked forward to a part two. Remember, Cat STILL loves you!


End file.
